Dristin Doeslayer
Dristin Doeslayer began his magical career early and quickly excelled. He began studying the arts on his own but would later on take on a master to better understand the arts. Dristin had never had any connection with his family after he abbandoned his parents at the age of 12 and was able to take care of himself by doing odd jobs traveling town to town and mainly using his arts to help with carpentry. Shortly after spending most of his early teenage finetuning his abilities he learned of his noble heritage. Spending most of his life along the Swordcoast he was notified at the age of 18 that he was the last remaining relative of a low ranking noble of Waterdeep. The noble had been a wizard of himself of small talent but had died shortly after Dristin was born. He was informed upon his arrival in Waterdeep of his lineage but it came with a price. All that remained of his inheritance was a Cryptgarden Keep. The keep had been the place of his uncle's downfall as it was overrun by goblins and all of the inhabitants had been killed. To accept his inheritance Dristin had to clear the keep of the goblins and stake his claim. He gathered what few compainions he could and inflitrated the keep. The group was able to inflitrate the keep and rid it of The Lost Finger tribe of goblins. Part of the success was due to Dristin's ability to turn one of the lesser goblins to his side for information. The goblin, Grinkle, would remain loyal to Dristin and became the maintainer of the keep while Dristin was away. As a result of taking over Cyrptgarden Keep, Dristin became a low ranking noble of Waterdeep. His responsibilities as a noble were quickly and forcefully thrust upon him. Although it was not know to the rest of Faerun, a secret war versus Jakandor was being waged that would soon involve Waterdeep to some extent. Since using the army of Waterdeep would have alerted the rest of the world to the war (and due to the lack of commitment of the nobles of Waterdeep), a black ops army was put together and would come to be known as the Crimson Eagles. Dristin was drafted (by force and responsiblity) into a smaller division known as the Desperate Men. Because of his ability as a wizard and duties as a noble he was placed under the command of Arken Dunlow, a ranking officer who had proven his abilities in the secret war. Although Dristin followed orders and fought on the side of good, it is here where Dristin began to dispise authority and others ability to force him to obey commands that did not have his best interst in mind. To this day Dristin still harbors a hatred for Paladins and specifically Arken for the force enlistment and interaction in the war. This sense of individuallity would be the driving force in most of Dristin's future endeavors. He has since taken exception to being forced to do anything. Category:Characters Category:Evil Little Guys